Stacked batteries comprising a plurality of cells in a thickness direction are known; wherein each of the plurality of cells includes a cathode current collector, a cathode active material layer, a solid electrolyte layer, an anode active material layer, and an anode current collector, in this order. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a lithium ion secondary battery comprising a plurality of unit cells, wherein each of the plurality of unit cells includes: a cathode layer provided with a cathode current collector and a cathode mixture layer; a solid electrolyte layer; and an anode layer provided with an anode current collector and an anode mixture layer. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a nail penetration test as a method for evaluating the safety of all solid batteries.
Also, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for producing a stacked type all solid battery wherein: the stacked type all solid battery comprises a plurality of all solid battery cells connected in a bipolar form or in a monopolar form; and each of the plurality of all solid battery cells includes a cathode current collector layer, a cathode active material layer, a solid electrolyte layer, an anode active material layer, and an anode current collector layer. Also, for example, Patent Literature 3 discloses an electrode used for an electric storage device including a plurality of electrodes stacked via an ion-conductive layer; the electrode including a current collector and an electrode layer, formed on the current collector, containing at least an active material; and the constitution of the electrode layer varies according to a position in the electrode layer such that a current density in a region of the electrode, where heat radiating performance is lower than other region, is lower than the current density in the other region.